thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilrathi Empire KF-227 "Salthi" Light Fighter
Name: Salthi Light Fighter Craft: Kilrathi Empire KF-227 Salthi Light Fighter Type: Light Fighter Scale: walker Length: 24 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 1.6 metric tons Consumables: 7 days Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 9 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 2D Shields: 3D+1 Sensors *Passive: 10 / 0D+1 *Scan: 20 / 0D+1 *Search: 30 / 0D+2 *Focus: 1 / 1D Weapons *'2 Civilian Grade Laser Cannons' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'Light Dumb Fire (DF) Missile' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/500/1,000m Ammo: 1 Damage: 6D+1 Description: This nimble, twin-engined fighter was introduced around the opening of hostilities and for two decades remained the fastest combat spacecraft in either the Confederation and Kilrathi navies. Ironically, given its sustained speed, the mass produced Salthi would come to represent the folly of Kilrathi engineering in the eyes of its Terran opponents: a poorly designed engine duct system in early model ships completely prevented Salthi pilots from turning right. James Taggart discovered this flaw when four Salthi fighters attacked him during a mission above the planet Accord in the Alliance System. Like most early war Kilrathi designs, the Salthi also lacks an ejection system. Though the Salthi served with some distinction in reconnaissance and interceptor roles during the wars early campaigns, it was probably the most obvious casualty of the Terran Confederation's full guns innovation. Low level shield generators meant that a single energy burst from a heavy fighter could destroy a Salthi. All the same, noted Kilrathi ace Bhurak nar Caxki ("Starkiller") flew his entire career in Salthi -- scoring a total of sixty-four kills before his death at the hands of Maj. Michael Casey in 2654. The Empire began to actively remove the Salthi from the front lines during the final years of the battle for Vega. By the opening volleys of the First Enigma Campaign, no Salthi squadrons remained in front line service. Large numbers of Salthi were assigned to reserve, scout and security units deeper within the Kilrathi sphere of influence, creating a large surplus of the small fighter. This surplus would create an unexpected renaissance for the design in the last months of the war. As Terran forces encroached further on Kilrathi homeworlds, reserve Salthi units began to once again see more action. In 2667, a Salthi unit served in the doomed defense of Vukar Tag. Most notably, a flight of six Salthi actually managed to torpedo a human carrier during the 2669 attacks on of the Bordrav colony. In one of the war's more unorthodox tactics, Kahl of the Sixth Fleet of the Claw developed a plan to sell surplus Salthi to the Terran Church of Man. The hope was that the appearance of military grade equipment among pirates and raiders would help disorganize Confederation forces as a prelude for a major invasion of the Gemini Sector. An unexpectedly strong military response to the renegade church, coupled with Kahl's death during a combat mission finished the plan before it could come to fruition. At the same time, the fleet also premiered a final Salthi variant. The Hrakthi-Class Scout was an unarmed Salthi fuselage mated with a full cloaking device and an extensive sensor suite. Hrakthi squadrons would go on to serve with distinction in the final days of the war onboard Bhantkara heavy carriers. A Free Republic of the Landreich squadron would continue to fly captured Hrakthi throughout the post-war years. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: KF-227 Salthi *Wing Commander Information Center: Salthi Light Fighter *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 281) *thedemonapostle